I Never Told You
by pipsqueak66
Summary: Set right after the season finale. Chloe rushes to talk to Jasmine and finds out she has been killed. Chloe struggles to deal with feelings for Alek and how to approach them. Chalek! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I knocked on the door marked 1803 instantly. My heart was racing and my hands were shaking. Adrenaline and fear raced through my veins. I continued to pound on the dark wood, waiting for someone, hopefully Jasmine, to invite me inside. I heard the lock being fiddled with from the inside and ceased my knocking. The door swung open a quarter of the way and Alek peered around it's edge.

"Have you been crying?" He asked simply, his British accent hanging on each word.

"Me?" I asked stupidly, kicking myself inside "No, of course not! I just had something in my eye." Alek stared at me suspiciously as if noting that both eyes were puffy. "Both eyes, actually. It must have been a bug or something it went from the right eye right into the left. Strange. I know." It was the stupidest lie I'd ever told, but for some reason admitting to Alek that I had in fact been crying would have felt weak and childish. "So, is Jasmine here?" I pushed my way passed him, and into the dimly lit apartment.

"Chloe-" he protested a second too late. I stared feeling a lump rise in the back of my throat.

"Jasmine!" I fell to my knees at her side. "Jasmine? Oh my god! Jasmine wake up." My voice cracked and tears streamed down my flushed cheeks. "Jasmine, wake up, please." I was begging on my knees. She couldn't be dead. First Brian, now Jasmine? Jasmine, the one person I needed to talk to more than anything.

Two arms laced around my middle and I turned falling into his chest. "She can't be dead! I need to talk to her. She's not supposed to die, not now, not ever." I sobbed.

"Shhh, shhh it's okay." Alek attempted to soothe me.

"It's not! What am I going to do? I need to ask her, she needs to be here."

"Ask her what?"

"It doesn't even matter." I complained "she's gone now and it's all my fault. I'm the Uniter, I'm supposed to stop Mai from being killed. She shouldn't be dead!"

"It is not your fault." Alek said sternly. "Don't ever blame yourself for this."

"But I killed him, and I didn't mean to. But I didn't even want to kiss him, he kissed me, and I should've realized it a long time ago, but I didn't and now I can't even tell you." I rambled uncontrollably without looking into Alek's eyes. I couldn't face him, not now.

"Tell me what?" Alek stroked the back of my head which in usual circumstances I may have found a bit creepy, but now it was the one thing keeping me from going absolutely crazy.

"It doesn't even matter."

"Of course it does," he countered.

"You'd never believe me. And why should you? I don't deserve you, not at even a little bit. I died, Alek. I lost another life and do you know why? Because I'm stupid. I am a stupid, stupid fool. It wasn't him, my dad, and I should've known too because it was too good to be true. It was a trap and then Brian came in and found me dead, or I'm guessing that's how it happened because I was dead so I don't really know what happened. But then I wasn't dead and I could hear someone saying 'I love you' but the voice sounded funny, distant. So I couldn't tell who it was and I opened my eyes but things were blurry and there was some figure over me. Next thing I know, some boy is kissing me. I found myself hoping, whishing it was you. But it wasn't. And I could tell that before my sight was completely clear, it felt wrong. I didn't like it. So that's when I realized that the only person I want to be with is you, and that I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you. But I needed to talk with Jasmine so you believe me, because you would think that I was just picking you since Brian is no longer an option. Which isn't the case but-" I choked on my words trying to hold in sobs "you are going to think it is and there's no way around it-"

"Chloe-"

"Plus now Jasmine is dead, and Brian and Amy is going to kill me because I was going to come to Jasmine first. This sucks! I suck, I suck so bad."

"You don't suck. And, Chloe, Valentina is dead too." Alek looked sick "I figured I might as well tell you."

I started crying all over again right into his shirt which was already soaked with tears. "And this is why I suck."

"Chloe, stop." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I repeated this over and over until my eyes felt heavy and Alek's chest started feeling even more comfortable. My eyelids slid shut and I fell asleep.

I woke up slowly, my mind was still lost in dreamland as I stretched and realized I didn't know where I was. I shot up, flying out of the bed like a ninja. What the hell? The room was tan, and not personalized at all. The only light was coming in from the window, where the heavy velvet drapes did not close completely together. I walked over to them and pushed them their separate ways. Light flooded in from the California sunrise. I turned my back to it, rubbing the sunlight from my eyes and taking a second look at the bedroom. It was organized, the books were lined up on their shelves, the only item on the top of the desk was a laptop which was closed and centered. Neat freak, much?

"You're an early riser." I shrieked and grabbed the first thing in sight – the alarm clock – I whipped it towards the figure I hadn't noticed come in.

Alek caught the alarm clock and raised his eye brow. "Don't do that." I demanded.

"But it's so much fun!" He insisted tossing the clock back to me.

"Nice bed head," I replied. Alek, usually composed with highlighted locks falling to one side, had Frankenstein hair. He was also shirtless, which somehow, I don't know how, I had seemed to miss before. I attempted not to stare at his toned muscles, but I swear his abs had abs.

"Earth to Chloe?" Alek waved his hands in front of him, looking concerned.

"Wha-what?" I stammered.

"I said, do you want some breakfast?" He furrowed his eye brows and waited for me to nod. "Great, because we've got work to do?"

I tried to ask him what work was ahead but my brain couldn't form the words. Literally, I was completely dumbfounded.

This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: So do you love it? Hate it? Please let me know! I'm not really sure were I'm going with this, but I got this idea and just decided to try it out. Lots of Chalek fluff to come! (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I wrote a letter to ABC Family and mailed it today. I am very proud of this letter; it is complete with a thesis statement and POC. So in a way it's more like an essay, but I don't really care because I really need a season two of this show. **

**Oh, dear readers, I am sorry that the formatting was screwed up a little on the last chapter. Between Chloe falling asleep and waking up in the bedroom, there was supposed to be a three star break, but that somehow disappeared. Sorry if anyone was confused. Also when Alek says "Great, because we've got work to do" there should not be a question mark. Blame me, I wrote that chapter at 1:30 in the morning because I got inspired and wrote it in my head and then typed it.**

**Please review!**

Chapter Two

I stretched and yawned before following Alek out of the bedroom. The living room and kitchen were flooded with light from the opened windows and balcony doors.

"You made all this?" I asked staring down at the heaps of pancakes, eggs, waffles, muffins and more. It looked like a buffet line at a hotel.

"Me?" Alek laughed, "No, I picked it up this morning. I wasn't sure what you liked, so I got a little bit of everything." I slid into a chair at the table and started piling food onto my plate. It all smelled amazing. I realized I hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday.

Yesterday. Crap, hold it together, Chloe.

"Chloe?" Alek looked at me. He was holding the syrup upside down and it was pouring onto his pancakes, leaving them soggy and in a sticky puddle.

"Um, Alek," I attempted no to laugh, but I just couldn't. I started cracking up.

"Damn it!" Alek exclaimed jumping up out of his chair which crashed onto the floor; I laughed harder. "It's not funny!" Alek yelled, but he was smiling too and eventually we were both clutching our stomachs in fits of laughter. It felt so good to laugh, even to smile again; it was as if I hadn't had any positive emotions for a long time.

At some point during or hysterical laughter, I had moved closer to Alek and him closer to me. When we both finally caught our breath, I was lying on my back and he was looking down at me. We looked at each other for a long moment.

"The food is getting cold," Alek murmured simply. He started to turn at get up and before I realized what I was doing, I was stopping him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me until his lips were inches from mine. I raised my right hand to move his perfect blond locks from falling in his eyes, and then I kissed him.

My heart raced and I moved my hands to the back of his neck. Alek kissed me back, his lips moving softly against mine like our first kiss. It was perfect, a movie moment. Something Taylor Swift would write a song about. Alek's hand rested on my waist and the other cupped my cheek. It was perfect, and I never wanted it to end.

But, of course, it did.

Alek took his lips off of mine and turned his head to the side. I placed my hand on his cheek. "Alek wha-"

He put a finger to his lips: be quiet. There was anger in his eyes. He was still holding me, and his fingers tightened. That's when I heard it, whispers from the hall.

_"We'll go on three. One. Two-" _Alek and I bolted upright, ready to fight. The was a loud noise and the door fell to the ground echoing in my ears.

"Well, look what we have here." Three men entered the apartment. The first, I didn't recognize. He was tall and muscular with a frown line in between his dark eyebrows. The second person to enter was Zane, Jasmine's boyfriend. And the third caught me by surprise, it was someone I had only talked to briefly. Brian's father.

"Well, this girl seems to move on fast." Whitley announced, stepping around the door. "I wonder how my son would feel." He made a "hmph" noise and looked around the house. "Relax, we just want the bodies."

"The bodies?" I grimaced. Where were the bodies?

"They aren't here, and even if they were you couldn't have them." Alek stepped out in front of me, guarding. I walked forward, half behind Alek's frame.

"Well where are they?" Zane asked.

"Not here. That's all that matters."

"Tell me, brother. Where did you hide them?" Brother? What the hell?

"Brother?" I exclaimed, half whispering.

"We don't have time for this!" the man I didn't recognize shouted "tell us where to bodies are, or we take the girl."

"You won't touch her," Alek growled.

Pain shot through my back, and I must have made a noise because Alek shot around and fear filled his beautiful eyes. I felt the blood begin to spill out around the knife wound. Four more of the Order had filed in behind us, probably through the open windows.

"Let's see how many times the girl has to die before you give us what we're looking for." Zane cracked an evil smirk "Charles, do your worst." He nodded towards the man behind me. I screamed as something scraped through my knife wound.

"No! Don't! Chloe!" Alek shouted in protest. The room started to spin, a wave of nausea rolled through me.

"Tell us!"

"Okay! I'll tell you! Just let her go!"

"Charles," Zane groaned. My body fell to the floor, and the world around me faded to black.

**A/N: So I would really appreciate reviews, I like to know how I am doing. I will also answer any questions you may have! You can PM me or just leave them in a review. I love you guys, seriously, you are awesome. I enjoy your feedback. **


End file.
